Introduction to the End
by TeK1
Summary: The Mayflower Project told by different individuals


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER ONE  
"MAYBE YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF, MAYBE NOT."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Martin heard the news story on CNN. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to believe it or not. The theory stood clear, that was for sure, but was it just another one of those tabloid stories? The anchor had basically dismissed his own story as he stood in front of NASA. He would find out soon enough. He had connection with a person named Andreeson. He would know if anyone knew.  
  
"Link: call Mr. Andreeson," He said. The link rang for a minute, and finally Mr. Andreeson answered.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, puzzled.   
  
"Mr. Andreeson? This is Martin Gate. I have to ask you a question." He said. "I just was watching CNN, and a news story came on about an asteroid possibly coming to impact earth. I thought…"  
  
Mr. Andreeson interrupted, "Yeah, it's true. We have a little less than five days. Maybe you can save yourself, maybe not. That all depends on if you make it on the FBI's list onto the May," the link cut off.  
  
The May? What was The May, Martin wondered? And what did the FBI have to do with it?   
  
"Link: call Andreeson." The link did not ring. It was dead air. Martin sighed and stood up from his Lay-Z-Boy. He didn't know what to think. If the FBI didn't choose him, he was dead, wasn't he?  
  
***  
  
Pepsy was at gymnastics class doing handstands on the balance beam, listening to her link-radio. She wasn't all that interested in the music; she liked the talk shows. Mostly, in 2011, all the music was either teckno or opera, and she couldn't stand any of that. The talk shows were pretty funny sometimes, and she needed some good laughs.   
  
"Did you hear that CNN story last night, Dave?" One disc jockey asked.  
  
"Which one, the one where the guy wanted the court to allow him to marry his cousin-in-law?" Dave responded.  
  
"No, not that one. The one about the asteroid going to hit Earth. Personally, I think it's crazy. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't what to think. I mean, it's possible isn't it?" Dave responded  
  
They chit chatted about it for a little while more as Pepsy listened in on it. It shocked her, and made her miss a step on the balance beam, and she tumbled forward. Her link hit the ground as well. She picked it up and rested the athletic link on her ears.   
  
"Link: call Cordie." She said. The link was busy. Usually nobody's link is busy, she must have five or more people calling her link at the same time! Strange.  
  
"Link: call Cordie's father." she said. It rang twice and he picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" He answered  
  
"Hey, is Cordellia around?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you call me to talk to Cordellia? Anyway, no, she's at a wedding. She's taping it live for the family, so you could see her that way if you want to." He gave Pepsy the link address for the live video feed.   
  
"Thanks." She said and cut the link.  
  
She opened the link to the live video, and caught the end of it in horror.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO  
"SO, THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashton looked down at the mountains from his private airplane. He was coming over the area in which The Pipe was at. That was the newest 'amusement park' thrill since the roller coaster. He noticed a teen getting ready to ride it. He was checking all his equipment and getting ready to go.  
  
He jumped down off of the lift, and into The Drain. He slid into the pipe and was out of site in a few moments.   
  
Ashton wondered what kind of a thrill it was like. It was definitely not the kind of thrill that anyone can do. You have to be a skater, or you'll end up sliding the whole way down the pipe on your butt.  
  
Ashton looked at him navigational screen. It was about a half-hour before he would reach San Francisco. He bade his time by looking at the scenery and listening to his link radio. A half-hour passed by in no time, and he looked out into the SF air.   
  
The world very suddenly got brighter, and hotter. The cockpit of the plane got hot, and it was hurting his eyes. He saw the pebble hit and the devastation. The buildings. The lives. All gone within moments.   
  
He was high enough that the damage didn't affect him much, it gave a hell of a lot of turbulence, and even more heat but he would be safe.   
  
As he turned his plane around to go to an alternate airport. (The original was destroyed) he said to himself, "So, this is how it ends?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
COMING SOON  
CHAPTER THREE  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
